Tales from the Book
by Illeia Evalion
Summary: Wishing-Fire's Storybook challenge. Your classic childhood stories but this time the Kingdom Hearts characters are retelling them.


**This is my first challenge and it's Wishing-Fire's storybook challenge, so I don't own the themes. This is eventually going to have 16 chapters and this first one is about Robin Hood. This took me forever to write and I'm sorry it's so long. **

**I'm not completely happy about this one but it's a start. There are a lot of time cuts in it but I had to put them in otherwise it would just turn into a novel. Axel and Xion will probably occur most throughout the challenge but I will add more characters in there too.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Axel felt glad to be home again. His aching body relished all the joy that ran through his gut as he printed his arrival onto the damp grass below him. The time Axel had spent in the crusades had been long and tough, but it had shaped him into the man he was that day, the day he walked back through the English green. But in all the fighting he had endured, scarcely any of it could have prepared him for his awaiting fate.<p>

Axel made his way along a winding, stony path that he was sure led him back to his land. As he let out a tired sigh of cold breath the tops of some houses came into view. A huge grin stretched across his face and he quickly broke his tired pace to a run, sprinting into the direction of his beloved home.

Running through the village he came to a sudden halt in the square, noticing that something was amiss.

All around him, people were suffering.

Taking in the sight around him, he watched as withering men lay across the floor, leaning against the walls of houses, holding out their shaking hands for a miracle in the form of money. Children were sitting on fallen logs, some clutching their stomachs in hunger and some had lost the will to play and laugh like children should.

His mouth agape, Axel turned this way and that, unable to believe what his eyes were showing him. What had happened to his home?

As he became lost in the depressed atmosphere around him, he felt a weak tug on the end of his long cloak.

'Pl-please...sir...' Came a voice at the end of it. Axel looked down to see and old man on the ground, holding feebly onto his cloak. 'S-some food...' The managed, his lips quivering with each rasping breath that left his dry mouth.

Axel pulled his cloak free of the man's grasp and knelt down to his level, placing both of his hands on the man's shoulders to steady him.

'What happened here?' Axel asked him.

'The s-sheriff...the taxes raised and now Peter, s-sir...gets punished for stealing.' The man spoke, holding up the bloodied stump where his other hand should have been.

Axel stood back up quickly with a grimace and looked back into the man's hopeless eyes. 'The sheriff raised the taxes? And everyone 'round here can't pay them?'

'That's right sir.' The man replied, apparently realising then that Axel had neither food nor money to give him, so started to somewhat crawl away to another passerby.

Axel frowned darkly to himself. His people were suffering because this sheriff had taken over whilst King Squall the Leonheart was away.

Axel continued along down the path, brushing past people as he stormed quite angrily through the village. Something had to be done about the Sheriff.

On his way to nowhere in particular, Axel spotted a large manor. Stopping to stare for a moment he saw two women standing on the front garden, talking between each other. Axel felt his stomach lurch as he gazed at the two women, for one of them was once his best friend. She had lived in this manor since her childhood, back in the days where she and Axel and a few other children would laugh and play innocently in the sun. Axel remembered her short, scruffy black hair and how he used to tease her for looking like a boy, but this woman ahead of him had silky black hair that hung past her shoulders.

Without realising his actions, Axel took a step forward towards the brick wall around the house. Somewhere around him a dog barked, drawing the woman's attention to him as she turned her head to look directly at Axel.

Both pairs of eyes locked for a moment as Axel continued to move forward towards the wall.

'Hello, Xion.' He smirked as he took in her shocked expression. He could see how her face had matured a lot since her last saw her and that now she looked like a pretty young lady rather than a messy tomboy he remembered.

'Axel?' She questioned, rather stupidly, completely lost for words. The smirk never left his face, the smirk she remembered well from the rebellious child she once knew to have an obsession with fire, which usually lead to burns across her arms. She looked over her shoulder at the woman she had been talking to and cleared her throat. The woman seemed to have got the message, and moved indoors.

'So, how are you?' Axel asked Xion.

'Isn't that rather formal of you?' Xion scoffed before seeing Axel tilt his head to one side, sending her a serious look. 'I've been fine, I guess. And you?'

'Yeah, I've been away. In the crusades.' Axel replied, crossing his arms. 'I get home and I find the sheriff has raised all the taxes and there are people suffering everywhere. I can't help but see the irony.'

'They try their best. I try my best, to look after them until the King returns.' Xion answered.

'He needs to be stopped.'

'But who's going to stop him? You?' Xion asked him gravely. 'This is real life with people's lives at stake, not one of your childish adventure games where you would wave around a sword and that made you a hero.'

Though Axel felt the atmosphere around them both tense up, he couldn't suppress another smirk. 'You remember those games?' He asked her. Xion took a look of disbelieve for a moment before smiling slightly.

'How could I forget? You always had to be the hero in the rough games you created. My nurse would always wonder how I kept getting new bruises each evening.'

An hour soon rushed ahead of them, the seconds filled with good memories of the past they shared between them. To his disappointment, Xion was soon summoned inside by the woman she was speaking to before. But before Axel continued on his journey, he promised Xion that he would try and protect her, which she returned with a scoff, something that Axel had expected, for she was not the one to believe in heroes.

The sun began to set, disappearing behind the trees of the forest as Axel stood amongst them, setting himself targets and shooting them with his bow and arrow. He liked the practice and had become very good in doing so. As he watched his arrow sink into a tree trunk far ahead of him, a rustle came from behind, causing Axel to turn sharply towards the noise.

Raising an eyebrow in suspicion, Axel saw there was nothing there. He turned back around before an unseen force collided into him from above, crushing him to the ground and sending his bow out of his hands.

'We got him, lads!' Came the excited voice of the weight above Axel, whom looked up to see someone smiling triumphantly down at him. Before Axel could get a good look at his assaulter he was dragged to his feet roughly by the collar and thrust up against a tree, winded.

A sword held to his neck Axel saw a boy with spiked blonde hair glaring angrily at him.

'No rich man can enter through these parts and stay that way, now give us your gold!' He snarled before seemingly rethinking the situation. 'Or if you're willing to do this the hard way...' He gave a quick smirk to the men standing behind him, 'we can play a little sport.' He finished, causing the men to cheer loudly as Axel felt the blade of the sword dig a little deeper into his neck. Whilst the man in front of him was distracted, lapping up the applause from his audience, Axel took his chance. Kicking the boy in the crotch he grabbed the sword in his hands, sending an elbow to his face to release it. He held the sword tightly, pointing it at the boy's head as he lay on the ground.

'I like a little sport.' Axel smirked at him. He heard a slow clapping come from behind him and he turned slowly around to the sound, hoping that the man behind him won't attack while his back is turned. Axel saw a large man emerge from the crowd of men, clapping his hands together in mock praise.

'That's what you get for letting your guard down, Roxas.' He said, looking down at the boy behind Axel, who picked himself off the floor and looked angrily down at his feet. 'You,' the man continued suddenly, bringing Axel's attention back to him. 'You have a tax to pay.'

'I assure you, _sir, _that I have nothing to give you.' Axel replied, his tone slightly mocking.

'Bull!' Shouted one of the men and the others all jeered at Axel, who stood completely still, his hand gripping the sword in his hand tightly. The large man in front on him let out a dark chuckle.

'Who would you be, then?' Axel questioned him, keeping a sly smile.

'Lexaeus. Lexaeus Little.' The man answered. Axel let out a snort, fighting the urge to laugh at such an unapt name.

'Got a problem with that?' Lexaeus challenged.

'Nope, everything's just dandy.' Axel smirked. 'In fact, I was just leaving.' He said, trying his luck with a small step to the side, sword still in hand. As he had suspected, the surrounding men raised their weapons at him, severing any chances of escape.

'Oh no, you're not going anywhere.' Lexaeus said, readying the sword in his hand. Axel spun the sword in his own hand for added effect before setting up a fighting stance.

Lexaeus took the first move, taking a stride forward and aiming a blow for Axel's head who ducked down and slashed Lexaeus's legs, causing him to let out a sharp hiss. Lexaeus swung his sword so the handle of it knocked Axel's back with force, sending him to the ground. The crowd was letting out loud cheers as Lexaeus swung his blade down for Axel's legs, who rolled out of the way just in time.

However, Lexaeus didn't stop; he slashed his sword menacingly, trying to hit Axel whom had to keep rolling along the floor to dodge the blade. He rolled to a tree before pushing his legs against it to spring back, causing Lexaeus's sword to lodge into the base of the tree where Axel had been seconds before.

Ignoring his sword, Axel scrambled to his feet quickly and aimed a fist at Lexaeus's face, who had been trying to pull the sword out of the tree. Lexaeus recoiled at the impact, which sent him staggering backwards, leaving his sword. Now he was unarmed but to Lexaeus, this apparently didn't mean the battle was over. He, instead, charged at Axel and tackled him to the ground, trapping him under his weight, and knocking his sword out of his hands. Lexaeus sent a punch to Axel's jaw and another to his nose, as Axel tried not to let out cries of pain as blood began to dribble from his nose. Instead he sent another punch back and as Lexaeus took the hit, he pushed the weight off him, kicking him in the gut as he went. When he was doubled over, Axel quickly grabbed the sword from the floor and swung it into Lexaeus's arm before rushing over to the tree, pressing a foot into it as he managed to heave the sword out. Both swords in hand he turned back around to see Lexaeus approaching him in battle rage but quickly stopped again as Axel held both swords out in front of him, either blade threatening to impale him if he got any closer.

Both men stood for a moment as silence corrupted the once cheering crowd, blood dribbling slowly from their wounds which were begging in agony to be treated. Daring his signature smirk, Axel knew that this battle was won.

Lexaeus lowered his head in defeat before the crowd begun to cheer again, this time, for Axel. Lifting up his head, Lexaeus walked over to Axel who lowered the swords in his hands. Lexaeus put a hand on Axel's shoulder, holding the other one out for Axel to shake.

'What's your name then?' He asked.

'Axel.' Axel answered, shaking the hand.

'Well, Axel, you did well!' Lexaeus laughed. Axel let out an awkward chuckle before handing the sword back to Lexaeus. 'C'mon.' Lexaeus said, leading Axel over to the rest of the men.

Axel saw the man who had assaulted him earlier, standing with his arms folded, looking annoyed. Axel approached him, holding the sword out.

'Here.' He said. Roxas looked up at him before taking the sword back from Axel, giving him a small smile to show that they were good. 'What? No praise for the champion?' Axel laughed.

'Don't push it.' Was all Roxas said.

* * *

><p>'Someone's coming!' Shouted Demyx as he looked through the trees from where he was perched.<p>

There was a murmur amongst the band of outlaws and Axel took it upon himself to check it out, climbing up a nearby tree and peering out into the distance with interest.

Since his run in with these outlaws, Axel had soon become a part of their league. With his impressive fighting skills against Lexaeus, Axel became a head figure to them as they continued to tax any passersby.

'Hello...' Axel muttered to himself as he spotted a horse driven carriage making its way through the forest. Demyx jumped down to join the outlaws below and Axel watched at the carriage approached the gang at a steady pace.

When the horses slowed to a stop due to men blocking their path, Axel jumped down from the tree branch, landing directly in front of in front of the carriage. Standing up straight, Axel saw that the man was none other than the Friar himself.

'Afternoon, reverend.' Axel greeted the man in front of him, who was reading a book, apparently having not noticed he had stopped. Finally he lowered his book to look at Axel.

'Well, hello to you too, sir.' The friar replied, his face blank as he continued to stare at Axel, unthreatened by the number of men standing before him.

'Now, I hate to be a pig on this fine day,' Axel said with feigned politeness, resting a hand on the carriage to lean against it coolly, 'but my men are hungry.' He finished, not looking back at his men who all spoke up in agreement. 'I'm sure as a good man of the church, you'd be willing to spare a bit of gold, Zexion.'

Unfazed, the friar kept his gaze on Axel. 'You think after those soldiers stormed the church and went about stealing from the Lord's home I'd possibly have anything to give you?'

There was a brief uproar from the outlaws, but Axel knew that Zexion was a good man and that he would serve useful in their part.

'Maybe not.' He said. 'But we could use an honest man to minister these people.' Axel indicated to the people behind him as they ceased their shouting.

Zexion was quiet for a moment and Axel knew that since there was nothing left for him, he'd have no choice to join. That was how every one of them had got there.

'I'd love to.' Zexion said, smirking as the outlaws let out a cheer.

* * *

><p>Night had once again fallen, the leaves on the trees thirsty for a gust of wind in that summer air. It was very warm and Axel liked it that way. Leaving the camp he made his way through the trees to find the spot he liked to go for a perfect look at the stars.<p>

When the mass of trees ended, he reached the edge of a steep, grassy hill and saw a young woman, stood in his place with her back to him, looking out into the night sky.

Axel put a hand to his bow that was strapped to his back but when he realised who it was, he let his hand fall back to his side again. Taking careful steps as not to disturb her, Axel moved behind the girl before placing his hands carefully over her eyes. He felt her flinch against him in surprise and he let out a smirk.

'You're trespassing in these parts.' He spoke, trying to keep his voice serious to not start laughing and deep so she wouldn't recognise him. 'The punishment for such a pretty young girl here would give the boys a field day.' He let a pause fill the air, giving him chance to hear the girl's sudden sharp intake of breath. 'But...' He smirked leaning closely to her ear. 'I could let you go quietly, if you make it worth my while.'

Suddenly, the girl spun around in his arms and Axel grabbed her wrists roughly to stop her hitting him. Xion looked up at Axel with a mix of annoyance and disbelief.

'Axel!' She said loudly, pulling away from him. 'Don't do that!' Her frustration only made Axel smirk more as he remained where he was. 'You're a...' She struggled. 'You're a... You!'

Axel let out a laugh. 'Ah, c'mon I was only messing.' He said as his face suddenly turned serious. 'But you really shouldn't be out here all by yourself at night.'

'I can take care of myself.' Xion replied as she folded her arms.

'What _are _you doing out here?' Axel pressed.

'Well, I was... I was...' Xion said, struggling again. Axel watched with amusement as meaningless words tumbled out of her mouth.

'You were looking for me weren't you?' He grinned. Xion's face turned to a look of a shock.

'No I wasn't!' She said. Axel cocked an eyebrow at her which made her sigh. 'Ok, yes I was. The things out there have gotten so much worse! I can't even leave my home without seeing pain and despair; it was killing me.' She said, her voice faltering slightly as a single tear gleamed unfallen in her eye. 'A boy was crying by my doorstep today...' Xion turned back around to look into the distance for a moment as Axel stood silently behind her, unsure of what to say. 'So, I've decided I want to join you.' She said finally, not looking back at him.

Axel moved towards her and put her hand in his. 'The more the merrier.' He said simply. Standing side by side, Axel and Xion looked at each other for a moment, sharing a smile.

* * *

><p>Saix sat silently at his desk, his chin pressing against the wooden surface as he gazed at the piles of money in front of him. This was the fifth angle he had admired his neat pile and he now realised that money can entertain you for only so long. Extending a long finger he tapped lightly at the pile that toppled over at his touch, spilling over the table and falling to the stone floor in clatters.<p>

Sighing, he closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the whistling sound of the wind as he cascaded in out of the nooks and crannies of the stone walls.

A loud bang interrupted his silence suddenly and Saix snapped his eyes open at the sound, sitting up straight.

His door had burst open as a figure stood under the frame, panting with beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.

'Sheriff!' He cried as he looked at Saix with panic.

'What is it?' Saix asked him, standing up calmly. The man took a few moments to take gulps of air as he clutched as his side. Saix just rolled his eyes. 'Come on, man, what is it?' He snapped suddenly, making the soldier flinch.

'Axel and his men sir, they're attacking the castle!' He cried. Saix's calm face suddenly turned into anger as it begun to turn red. 'What?' He shouted, charging across the room before pushing the poor soldier out of the way and storming out of the room. He rushed down the long corridor before looking out of the end window. Down below, his soldiers were battling the outlaws in the courtyard. Saix's men were falling fast and felt his blood bubble with rage.

'KILL THEM!'

* * *

><p>Axel heard a voice roar from above and he looked up to see a man with blue hair bellowing from one of the towers. Sheriff Saix.<p>

Axel looked down just in time to stop a blade impaling him by blocking it with his own. A large man stood in front of him, bearing his teeth with a snarl as he swung at Axel again. Axel managed to block it before stabbing the man in the stomach and rushing forward. Soldiers were entering the courtyard thick and fast and they were all blocking off the entrances to the castle. Looking around him for another way in Axel saw a set of stone steps leading to the top of the castle walls. Looking over to his right he saw Lexaeus kick a soldier down with ease before pushing the tip of his sword down on him.

'Cover me!' Axel called. Lexaeus looked over at him and with a nod he began to make his way toward Axel's position, chopping and stabbing at any attacking soldiers. Axel made his way over to the steps, with Lexaeus at his back.

'Go!' Axel shouted above the noise to Lexaeus when he made it to the steps. 'I'll find the sheriff!'

Without waiting for an answer Axel threw his blade into the crowd of oncoming soldiers, impaling many in a row. Axel took out his bow and ran up the stairs, releasing the arrow on a soldier in front of him. He continued to run the length of the castle wall when he came to a door at the end. Putting a hand on the handle Axel found it wouldn't turn. He began pulling at it furiously to no success. 'Damn it!' He yelled. To his surprise the door swung open suddenly from the other side as a man came charging out of it and Axel moved out of the way just in time before sticking his foot out as the man went hurtling over it and off the castle wall to become a pool of red below.

'Ouch...' Axel muttered to himself, shrugging and moving swiftly inside. Numerous stone corridors stretched out before him and Axel let out a groan.

Deciding to go with his instinct and choose the one to the right just ahead of him, Axel ran, his footsteps echoing loudly around him as he sprinted through the long corridor. It all seemed too quiet when all of a sudden two soldiers appeared ahead of him. Seeing Axel charging at them, they started running at him too. Axel didn't stop and he narrowed his eyes in determination as they all ran at each other. Bow and arrow in hand, Axel was just metres away from the soldiers and just as they were about to swing their swords at him, Axel rolled under their blades, in-between both bodies. Jumping up to a stand he took out the first soldier with his arrow before shooting another one at the second. Both soldiers fell down dead with arrows sticking out of the back of their heads.

Axel looked back at both of them for a moment, catching his breath. Suddenly he heard a cry from behind him and though his eyes widened in realisation, he didn't react quick enough. Turning slightly to the side in time, he felt a blade slice across his arm, and it instantly felt as though the sword was white hot, running burns into his wound. Crying out in pain, Axel kicked the man who had slowed to a halt. The soldier fell to the floor from the force of Axel's kick that was mixed with anger and pain. Taking an arrow, Axel stuck ran it through the man's chest with a snarl. As the man's blood curdled cry died down Axel put the bow back on his back and held the rest of the arrows tightly in his hand. There was no way he was going to be able to use it with his injured arm. He put his other hand against his wound as the blood seeped between his fingers. Axel hissed at the searing pain and his wound began to protest as he started to move forward. Clenching his teeth down against his tongue, Axel tried to ignore the burning pain as he moved on.

He was at the end of the corridor and just to his left was a spiralling staircase. Picking up his pace, Axel made his way up it before seeing another long corridor with hundreds of doors set out before him. Axel immediately ran to the first door and bashed it down with his foot, not even checking this time to see if it was open. The room was empty. He ran to the next door and kicked it down. It was empty. This pattern continued for a few more doors but on the last one, a blue haired man stood behind it.

Axel watched as Saix backed away towards the wall behind him.

'Ever the villain, aren't you, Axel?' He said. 'First it was robbery, but has it really come to this? Kicking innocent doors down?'

'Don't start getting funny with me, sheriff.' Axel snarled, his hands gripping the arrows in his hand tightly as he advanced towards Saix in slow steps. 'Too many people have died. People are suffering right now as we speak, coughing up whatever they haven't eaten in days, just as our men are fighting outside. Every dirty drop of blood spilt from your soldiers is one more justice done to the men, women and children you have caused suffering to.' Axel came closer to Saix with every second and Axel was soon breathing in Saix's face with an arrow held against his neck. 'So, to know all of the loyal men you have lost this past hour how does that _feel _to you?'

Saix didn't answer for a moment. He remained silent and his eyes weren't even looking at Axel. They were looking over at-

Saix swung his sword down suddenly, with Axel ducking just in time. Saix had grabbed the sword from the suit of armour next to him and he kicked Axel down to the ground and held the tip of the sword against his neck.

'How does _this_ feel to you?' He countered coldly. He was about to push the blade down when Axel stuck an arrow into Saix's ankle who cried out giving Axel enough time to get up and punch him in the face, sending him back towards the window.

Saix went to strike Axel with the sword but Axel grabbed the end in his grip. The blade was digging deeper and deeper into Axel's hand, who had his teeth clenched tightly together as he held the sword still so Saix couldn't strike him. Saix backed up before bumping against the windowsill behind him. There was no where left to go now.

Axel moved his other hand with an arrow in it to Saix's neck, the sword in his hand still piercing mercilessly into his flesh as blood flowed from it.

'Now this is a situation.' Axel mused, unclenching his teeth to show a smirk which quickly faltered with the pain. 'You have a choice, sheriff. Die by my hand, or...' He trailed off, nodding toward the window behind Saix.

Saix didn't look back but kept his gaze on Axel. 'Who says I'm the one to die?' He said, showing a smirk of his own.

Axel answered by pressing the arrow tip deeper into his neck, piercing the skin, letting out the blood that Axel was surprised to find wasn't black. Saix swallowed, his eyes locked onto Axel's eyes. And for that next fleeting second, it became an internal struggle within Saix. He could be killed quickly by his enemy or he could jump and fall helplessly. It was a battle of pain and dignity.

* * *

><p>Lexaeus, Demyx, Roxas and Zexion were all amongst the dying battle and were each growing weary. Lexaeus had killed off the most men and was currently slicing at any that dared go near him. Demyx and Roxas were fighting back to back, Roxas leaning slightly against Demyx as exhaustion slowed his movements. Zexion was standing to the side as he saw the amount soldiers had decreased. He had one hand against the wall and the other clutching his head as blood dripped down past his eye.<p>

The atmosphere felt like slow motion. Fatigue had infected its way through every one and they started to feel slightly dizzy.

Suddenly, a shout from one of the soldiers awoke them from their daze as they fought and Lexaeus looked up, his eyes fixing on something. Zexion had also noticed how everyone had stopped and looked up before his expression lightened in shock.

Roxas and Demyx gazed up and followed the figure as it travelled down the tower at a fast speed. A bang was heard and the body of the sheriff lay pitifully against the ground.

Everyone was stunned and only Lexaeus could pull his gaze away to look to where the body had come from. There was Axel, standing at the window frame, looking down on them all with a serious expression.

* * *

><p>'And that's how Axel defeated the evil sheriff.' Demyx told a small child as he sat on a log around a fire, using large hand gestures to tell his "great" story that even the rest of the group had gathered around to listen. Xion stood to the side, smiling to herself before stopping. It wasn't hard to tell whose face was missing from the pack.<p>

Backing up quietly, Xion left the group and set off to walk through the mass of trees. Soon, she came to the spot she liked coming to; the grassy hill overlooking the rest of the villages. The sun was low in the sky, filling the sky with the blood of the lost. A beautiful red and orange sunset with a male figure sat at the end of the hill.

Xion crept up slowly behind him and put her hands around his eyes.

'What a handsome young man we have here.' She said, slyly. Axel let out a weak chuckle.

'Hey, Xion.' He said. Xion removed her hands from his eyes in disappointment and sat down beside him.

'Damn.' She muttered, wishing she could get him back. She looked over at Axel who was still gazing out into the sunset. She noticed his hand leaning against the grass and she placed hers on top of his.

'Are you okay?' She asked softly.

'Yeah...' Axel said.

'Well, I don't believe you.' Xion replied. 'You defeated the sheriff, you should be happy!'

'I am.' Axel said, not looking at her. 'It's just not over yet. There's something I still have to do.'

'Yes, we all have to wait for the King's return.' Xion answered.

'That's not what I meant.' Axel said, turning to look at her. Putting his bandaged hand against her head gently, he leaned in closer and pressed his lips against hers.


End file.
